Baby Names
by L3ftOfCent3r
Summary: A very pregnant Renesmee goes into labor during a fit of laughter brought on by one of Jacob and Rosalie's arguments. But, what kind of name do you give a vampire-human-werewolf baby? *ONE-SHOT*


I sat on the passenger side of the red BMW and flipped through the pages of a book as I listened to Jacob and Rosalie argue.

"Volkswagen made better cars than BMW," Jacob provoked.

"Mutt, my ratchet set is older than _you_ are! You don't have a near-century's worth of experience with cars, like _I_ do, and therefore have no grounds to tell _me_ who made the better car!"

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry, I forgot that _you_ were actually _there_ for the invention of 'the wheel'."

I tried to stifle my laughter as Rosalie growled at Jacob, but it didn't go unnoticed. Rosalie walked passed the front of the car and came to a stop beside the rolled-down passenger window. She glared down at me with her usual humorless expression and I smiled up at her sheepishly in response.

"What are you reading today," Rosalie asked in a bored tone

I turned my attention back to the book, which rested on the swell of my belly, as I held it in my hands,

"It's a book about baby names."

"_Really_," Rosalie asked, sounding surprised, "I had imagined that you would _make_ a name up."

Despite my own name, which was a concoction of my grandparent's names, the combining of Jacob's and _my_ parent's names didn't produce very appealing results. But, after all, there wasn't much that could be expected from the name-anagrams of _Billy_ and _Edward_. _However..._

"I did actually come up with _two_. For a girl, I came up with Sarabellah, and, for a boy," I paused as I noticed that the rhythmic sounds of Jake's breathing came to a temporary halt, "_Billard_..."

A loud thump was accompanied with the jarring of the car and then followed by a muffled curse. Rosalie and I shared a laugh as Jacob rose from under the hood rubbing the top of his head.

"Seriously, Nessie!? _Billard_!?"

"No," I laughed, "I'm not _serious_ about Billard! Actually, I'm considering biblical names. You, your mother, and your sisters all have biblical names."

"Kind of ironic isn't it," Jacob added dryly, "So, what are the nominees?"

"Well, I'm only in the B's, but for a girl I like _Abigail_," I confessed as I looked down at the book,

"However, I haven't found a boy name that I like yet."

"Well," Jacob began, sounding hopeful, "there's always the old standby, _Jacob Jr_..."

I rolled my eyes in exaggerated annoyance as he flashed his big grin and I tired hard _not_ to smile back. He, of course, noticed and slowly leaned his head into the car until I could feel the inviting heat of his body warming my face. I leaned in the rest of the way until his lips brushed against mine...

"Eww," Rosalie exclaimed so loudly in disgust that Jacob pulled back too fast and banged his head on the rim of the door, "How can you stand his _dog_ breath?"

"Shit," Jacob yelled as he rubbed the top of his head again, "Thanks a lot for ruining the moment, _blondie_."

An explosion of laughter escaped from my mouth upon hearing him call Rosalie..."_blondie"_.

"Renesmee, it never ceases to astonish me how you somehow managed to inherit _Emmett's_ sense of humor."

"At least she_ has_ a sense of humor," Jacob retorted and I laughed again.

Rosalie stood with her arms crossed across her chest as she stared daggers into Jacob. Jacob just shrugged it off and went back to working under the hood of the BMW. As Rosalie watched him turn away, I noticed a twinkle in her eye and the corners of her mouth turned up slightly as she turned to face me.

"A biblical name would be a _great_ choice," Rosalie agreed with sarcasm in her tone, "I once studied Hebrew, you know, and I think for a boy that, _Caleb_, would be a _perfect_ name. Do you like _Caleb_?"

I couldn't help but notice how her eyes quickly flashed in Jacob's direction, and I _knew_ Rosalie was leading up to something. Jacob stopped fiddling under the hood as, he too, waited for the punch line. _Caleb? _I considered the name, and despite the ominous impression I now had for it, thanks to Rosalie, I _liked_it!

"I do actually, but, why did _this_ particular name stand out to you?"

"Well, in Hebrew, _Caleb_ often means..._dog_."

The hood of the car slammed down so fast, jolting it and me, but it didn't faze my laughter as I watched Jacob angrily march over to Rosalie. His attempts at looking menacing were always amusing.

"Do you know why _blondes_ like BMW's," Jacob asked as he towered over her, threateningly.

"Tell me _why_, flea bag," Rosalie hissed as she glared up at him with defiance.

"Because they can _spell_ it."

Another roar of snickering overtook me, shaking me and the car, but this time something was different. _Very_ different and..._strange_. My book fell out of my hands, rolling off my belly, and landing onto the seat beside me as I gazed down at the puddle between my feet. I looked up, then, to see Rosalie already by my side and opening the car door.

"What," Jacob asked, "What's wrong?"

Though it wasn't necessary, Rosalie helped me out of the car, and I quickly stood to my feet. Jacob then pushed Rosalie aside until he was standing in front of me. He looked down immediately and noticed the liquid that was still trickling down my legs.

"Ness-ie?"

The anxiety in his tone and in his eyes made _me_ anxious too. I reached up my hands to touch his face and I _showed_ him that there was _no_ reason to be. I _showed_ him, through my eyes, what had just happened while I was laughing and then I showed him a clip from a movie I once watched where a woman's water broke.

"Oh," Jacob said calmly and then...not, "OH! Where's Carlisle ?!"

Jacob lifted me off the floor and had me in his arms in an instant. Then he was running; running out of the garage and running to the house.

"I can WALK," I yelled, but he ignored me as he continued to run with me in his arms.

"Carlisle ," Jacob yelled as he ran up the stairs taking them three at a time.

"In here, Jacob," Carlisle's voice echoed from the bedroom he had turned into a miniature maternity ward.

Before I realized we had even entered the room, Jacob was carefully placing me down on the birthing bed. I sighed as I looked around and noticed that Carlisle had everything prepared already. It was no surprise; after all, everyone in this family had an uncanny, super-hearing ability.

"Nessie, how far apart are the contractions," Carlisle asked.

"It's hard to say, I mean, it doesn't feel, at all, like all the books I read said it would, but, there is this constant…dull, fluttery ache."

Carlisle laughed, "I wish my usual patients had it that easy, but it coincides that _you_ would be the one exception."

It was true, though, Carlisle had had a few 15 year-old pregnant patients before, none of his patients had ___ever_matured to adulthood by the age of 7. Not to mention, none of them had ever had a set 'due date' at 4 months.

"Here," Carlisle said, handing me a hospital gown, "We'll step out for a moment while you put this on. Come on, Jacob."

Jacob reluctantly followed Carlisle's orders, and as soon as they were gone, I slid off the bed and quickly shed off all my clothes. The hospital gown was slit down the back and I felt a little uncomfortable to wear something so scanty. Once I had it on and tied in the back, I bent down to pick up my clothes. That's when I felt the _strange_ feeling again and the liquid streamed down my legs, but this time, it was followed with a slight pain.

"Carlisle ," I yelled.

Carlisle and Jacob were both at my side in an instant.

"I think the baby's coming."

"Alright, let's get you back to the bed."

Before Carlisle finished his sentence, Jacob had already lifted me up and gently placed me back on the birthing bed. I positioned myself at the edge of the bed and then placed my feet on the lower platform. Jacob held my hand as I leaned against the backrest. The dull, achy feeling had now increased in intensity, but the pain was still nothing like I had expected. The _pain_ was ignorable.

"Alright, Nessie, I'm going to have you push now," Carlisle's voice was soothing as he held on to my feet.

I looked up at Jacob again. He swallowed, anxious, as he looked into my eyes, but he managed to give me a smile. I turned back to Carlisle and took another deep breath.

"Are you ready," Carlisle asked.

I nodded.

"Push," Carlisle urged as he gripped my feet.

I shut my eyes, bit my lips together, and heard a cracking sound as I squeezed the _hell_ out of Jacob's hand, _pushing_. As it would seem, I had exerted more force pushing than was even necessary, because immediately after, I heard the sweet sound of the baby's cry. I opened my eyes and looked up, first, at Jacob, who was now cradling the hand I had been holding to his chest as he stared in awe.

_ Clearly, Jacob had had to endure the most pain through all of this..._ I shifted my gaze, then, towards Carlsile, towards the crying baby he was working over, and I..._laughed_. Carlisle looked up at me immediately and smiled.

"Jacob," Carlisle called as he held the swaddled baby out to him, "Congratulations, _you_ have a son!"

I observed Jacob attentively as he, now, cradled a baby to his chest instead of his own _injured_ hand. Father and son regarded each other for a moment until Jacob threw his gaze to me. I stared back as he walked towards me with a big goofy grin on his face. Jacob came to a stop once he towered over me.

"Our son," he said as he placed the baby in my arms.

I was vaguely aware, then, that the room was now occupied with 7 other bodies as my eyes connected, for the first time, with the eyes of my son. In that moment, he was all that mattered.

"What's his name, Renesmee," the familiar voice of _my_ father asked, but even then, I didn't look up.

Instead, I just stared down at the baby boy I held in my arms. He had his little hand wrapped tightly around my finger and I compared the color of our skin. His was slightly darker than mine, but still in high contrast to his father's russet skin. The dark brown color of his hair was different from both of ours, but his eyes I knew well, and it was in them that he reminded me of Jacob. _I_, of course knew what I would name him. I knew it would be a name that, in this family, he'd _never_ live down. But, I also knew that, somehow, it _was_the perfect name for him, and if he was anything like his father, I _knew_ he could handle the teasing…

"_Caleb_," I replied, "Caleb Black."


End file.
